


Whispers at the bonfire

by tenmillionotters



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: Solaire shifted nervously and rested his hands in his lap, “I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. My mouth is quicker than my wits at times.”At times? How about changing that to always. But it wasn’t something he regarded as a negative trait, thinking about it, he actually appreciated his honesty.





	Whispers at the bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> For Devon, thank you so much for your support ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

The words were still ringing in his ears. His mouth stood wide open and he didn’t know how to react, even though the other was laughing it felt more like he was trying to conceal his own emotions. Up until now he had never questioned his own relationship to the other man, why should he…? 

It is not like he began this journey to find love, no, he began this journey to fulfil his destiny. There was a reason why he had become undead in first place and it probably wasn’t - … why did he get so worked up over all of this…? 

Solaire shifted nervously and rested his hands in his lap, “I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. My mouth is quicker than my wits at times.” 

At times? How about changing that to always. But it wasn’t something he regarded as a negative trait, thinking about it, he actually appreciated his honesty. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he took his helmet off and exhaled sharply, the Lady of the Darkling had told him to take a break at times, doing so meant confronting himself with the full extent of his own emotions. 

He watched Solaire nervously shift, did he want to stay or did he want to leave? Only now he had noticed that he wasn’t only honest in his words, but also his actions. It was like a childish naivety combined with an earnest effort to be honest at all times. 

A flustered smile formed on his lips as he continued to list all the things he liked about Solaire in his head. Maybe he did have feelings for him, even if so… then what? What would it change between them? He would still seek his destiny, neither of them knew how long their worlds would stay and contact and maybe that’s why he moved closer to the other. 

“I-Is something wrong?”, maybe it was the heat of the bonfire, which neither of them could feel, but Solaire felt the atmosphere in the room grow pressing and heavy. There was a gleam in his friend’s eyes that he had never seen before. A shiver ran down his spine as he tried to bring the conversation to anything but the mindless things he had said before. 

“So … uhm… about summoning…” 

Watching him nervously talk with his hands didn’t help their situation. If anything, it was the last nail the coffin needed. 

Solaire felt the other slowly lift up his heavy helmet and put it aside. He felt his lips part and tremble as if he wanted to say something, anything, but he was no longer in control over this situation. Though, he did doubt that he had ever been. 

“I don’t want to talk about summoning,” the way he spoke wasn’t harsh, but the tone of his voice firm enough for the other to know that there was no way in which he could talk himself out of the situation they found themselves in. 

“Ask me again.” 

“A-Ask you what?” 

He sighed and dropped his head, when he lifted it again, Solaire watched the flames of the bonfire flicker in his eyes. Or maybe it was something else as he had never seen the flames burn as brightly. 

“... do you… by any chance have feelings for me?” 

“I think I do,” he leaned in, he felt Solaire’s inviting embrace as their lips touched gently. No excitement he had felt on this journey up to this point came anywhere close to what he felt when they kissed. Whatever they had been looking for, it felt as if they had found it in this very moment.


End file.
